gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vinewood Boulevard (HD Universe)
Vinewood Boulevard is an iconic east-west avenue featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It runs through Downtown Vinewood in the city of Los Santos. It is based on the real-life Hollywood Boulevard and Sunset Strip in Hollywood, Los Angeles, which Vinewood is based on. It is also a part of Route 18. Overview It is a continuation of Eclipse Boulevard in West Vinewood and begins at Las Lagunas Boulevard in the west. It intersects Alta Street where the Vinewood Walk of Fame begins. The walk goes to landmarks such as the Oriental Theater, a tattoo parlor and the Doppler Cinema, which is a purchasable property for $10,000,000. It then crosses Power Street where the walk ends. After another intersection on Meteor Street it passes through the Vinewood Police Station where Police Cruisers can sometimes be parked beside the road. It goes through an overpass above Interstate 1 and immediately ends at the intersection with Vinewood Park Drive in the east, where it becomes Mirror Park Boulevard. Description Vinewood Boulevard is very lively and crowded, due to its popularity in the celebrity culture of Los Santos. There are several tourists walking around the pavement, looking closely at their tourist guides and using their phones to take pictures. An interesting feature of the pavement is the Vinewood Walk of Fame, which lists many famous celebrities ranging from musicians such as OG Loc to radio talk hosts such as Lazlow Jones. Notable landmarks include the Oriental Theater, where performers can be seen entertaining the crowds of tourists, the Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank and the Von Crastenburg Hotel. Vinewood Boulevard is based on the world famous Hollywood Boulevard and Sunset Strip. Mission Appearances *Chop *Meltdown Places of Interest *Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank (accessible interior, corner of Alta Street) *Vinewood Police Station (corner of Elgin Avenue) *Vinewood Star Tours headquarters *Vinewood Walk of Fame *Vinewood Wax Haven Theaters *Cine Areola *Doppler *Oriental Theater - films can be viewed at this theater *Whirligig Theater Businesses *24/7 *Beefy Bill's (stand) *Bishop's WTF?! (corner of Las Lagunas Boulevard) *Blarney's World of Awesome *Blazing Tattoo (accessible interior) *The C Bomb *Chihuahua Hotdogs (stand) *Clappers (corner of Power Street) *Daily Globe (corner of Meteor Street) *Designer Slave (corner of Alta Street) *Fashion Vinewood *Fred's Store (corner of Power Street) *Jazz Desserts (corner of Meteor Street) *Jonny Bags *Liberty Style Pizza *Miss T (corner of Alta Street) *Mr. Gibson's Wandlust *Pizza This... (corner of Meteor Street) *Shatner Shoes *Stargaze *The Pink Sandwich *T-Shirts XXS-XXXL *Tsunami (corner of Power Street) *Up-n-Atom Burger (corner of Las Lagunas Boulevard) *Vinewood Fashion (corner of Alta Street) *Vinewood Liquor *Vinewood Mall (corner of Power Street) *Vinewood Video *Von Crastenburg Hotel (corner of Power Street) Encounters *Graham (soapboxer) Gallery LSvinewoodblvd.png|Vinewood Boulevard as seen in the PS4/Xbox One version trailer. LSvinewoodblvd2.jpg|Vinewood Boulevard as seen in the enhanced version. Vinewood Tours GTAO.jpg VinewoodBoulevard-GTAO-Snow.jpg|Vinewood Boulevard during snow in the Festive Surprise 2015 Update. VinewoodBoulevard-GTAO-Snow-Night.jpg|Vinewood Boulevard during snow at night. See Also *Vinewood Boulevard (3D Universe) Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA V Category:Streets in Los Santos (GTA V)